


Muerte con aroma a cempasúchil

by Andromeda612



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, But just a little, M/M, Miguel dies, The Author Regrets Nothing, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: "... saben que no es una despedida... 'por que la muerte es la vida que enciende luces en otro lugar'... por que ellos saben que la muerte viste de colores alegres y tiene aroma a cempasúchil"
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Kudos: 8





	Muerte con aroma a cempasúchil

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero la historia es 100% mía   
> Todo esto es con el fin de apoyar a esta shipp tan crack como bella :"3

Ya no le quedaba tanto tiempo en esa camilla, los doctores lo dijeron, el que haya llegado con vida al hospital era un milagro y que hasta ahora esté consciente era algo para lo que no tenían explicación.

Pero ahí estaba el moreno de apenas 25 años, postrado mientras su tiempo se agotaba, no sentía frustración por la forma en la que se iría, una vida que acaba por la imprudencia de un conductor borracho nunca es una pérdida justa, pero a Miguel no le importaba, en estos momentos lo único que le importaba era su amado genio que le sostenía de la mano y le acariciaba el cabello sentado a un lado de su camilla.

A decir verdad no le preocupaba del todo cómo tomaría su partida, después de todo Hiro es fuerte y sabe que mientras no lo olvide él nunca morirá, además ya conoce el lugar donde irá su amado músico, hace muchos años lo vio con sus propios ojos, fue justo el año en que se conocieron, contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría tomando en cuenta sus personalidades tan contrarias su amistad floreció rápidamente, ninguno lo imaginó pero eran felices y solo eso importaba, confiaban el uno en el otro, compartían sus temores y alegrías y al ver Miguel la tristeza de quien en ese entonces era su mejor amigo decidió que tenía que ayudarlo, y fue así que con nada más que un altar y el deseo puro de darle a dos almas tristes la oportunidad de despedirse pudo volver a la tierra de los muertos y reunir a los hermanos, pero ese es cuento para otro día.

También sabía que no estaría sólo, Hiro contaba no sólo con el apoyo de sus amigos y familia, sino que también contaba con el apoyo de toda la familia Rivera pues su amistad sincera fue contagiada a sus familias por lo que mucho antes de que iniciaran su relación ambas familias prácticamente se habían convertido en una, incluso sus familias difuntas se habían fusionado ¿no creerán que esa fue la última vez que viajaron al mundo de la muerte?

Este pensamiento le hizo formar una pequeña sonrisa, ambos amaban la forma en que sus familias convivían, compartieron muchos momentos felices y tristes, no era raro ver al joven Hamada llamar mamá Elena a la abuela de Miguel o escuchar como Tía Cass se refería al joven Rivera como "uno de sus muchachos" quien los viera realmente creería que se trataba de una sola familia.

Incluso compartieron sus tradiciones más importantes, cada año nunca faltaba el picnic donde los latinos y los nipoamericanos disfrutaban juntos del hanami, así como tampoco faltaban los altares para el día de muertos en cada hogar, adornados con las fotos de los miembros fallecidos de cada familia, altares que este año deberían sumar una foto más.

Y nuevamente la tristeza se apoderó de su débil corazón, a Miguel le ponía triste tener que irse tan pronto, apenas habían cumplido tres años de feliz matrimonio y le pesaba tener que dejar viudo a su esposo, sabía que en algún momento uno de los dos debía irse pero nunca imaginó que sería tan rápido. Ya no le quedaba mucho y quería que sus últimos momentos con la persona que más amaba fueran los más gratos posibles así que aún cuando no tenía muchas fuerzas empezó a cantar lo que no podía sólo decir...

~Recuérdame, hoy me tengo que ir mi amor, recuérdame   
No llores por favor~

Hiro al escuchar la leve melodía salir de la boca de su esposo sonrió y lo abrazó con cuidado, él sabía lo que significaba, le dolía pero sabía que sin importar que, su amado mexicano nunca lo dejaría realmente.

Cantar nunca fue uno de sus fuertes pero en esta ocasión quiso acompañar la bella melodía que era la voz de Miguel, su Miguel, y unir sus voces tal como lo están sus almas y corazones.

~Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás~

Miguel se sorprendió al escuchar a Hiro cantar, ese gesto lo conmovió y a pesar de que su voz no era tan armoniosa y que se escuchaba algo rota, para él era la melodía más bella que alguna vez escuchó.

~A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar~

Una mano nívea acarició con ternura una mejilla de canela, los orbes chocolates se encontraron y sus frentes se juntaron lentamente mientras sus voces llenaban la habitación.

~Recuérdame, aunque tenga que emigrar, recuérdame  
Si mi guitarra oyes llorar  
Ella con su triste canto te acompañará   
Hasta que en mis brazos estés   
Recuérdame~

La canción acabó y fue imposible retener las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, con un beso transmitieron lo que las palabras no podían, al joven músico aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo y lo quiso aprovechar.

-Hiro, mi amor, ¿puedo pedirte algo?- dijo en un hilo de voz aún con las saladas gotas cayendo de sus ojos.  
-Pide lo que quieras mi vida- respondió con la voz cortada por las lágrimas, aunque después de un rato agregó.  
-Sólo no me pidas que siga adelante con mi vida amorosa, que me sienta libre de enamorarme de nuevo o algo por el estilo, no sólo es demasiado cliché sino que también me rehuso a hacerlo- su voz trató de sonar más animada - Te amo Miguel y no amaré a nadie más, así me lluevan los pretendientes no hay lugar en mi corazón para alguien que no seas tú-

El moreno se conmovió tanto por lo que dijo su pareja que sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, no mentiría estaba a punto de pedirle eso mismo, amaba mucho a su esposo y por eso no quería quitarle la oportunidad de seguir adelante, de amar y ser amado, pero luego de escucharlo supo que aunque él se fuera nada cambiaría, él seguiría amando a su héroe y su héroe igual lo amaría a él, no había necesidad de tal petición.

Además era consciente de que Hiro hablaba muy en serio, no eran palabras vacías dichas por el peso de la situación, conocía al azabache y si él decía que nadie más habría en su vida es porque nadie más habría, no sólo él lo decía, lo decían sus ojos, su corazón y eso le daba gran alivio, debía admitir que le costaría un poco verlo con un nuevo amor, pero Hiro dejó más que claro que su único amor era y siempre sería Miguel.

Dejó escapar una risa débil y dijo:  
-En ese caso, sólo te pido que seas feliz, que todo lo que soñaste lo cumplas, deja que el mundo conozca la mente maravillosa que tienes, que los que te quieren cada día te quieran más y que cuando llegue tu turno sientas que puedes irte en paz-

-Lo prometo, pero sólo si tú me prometes que cuando nos volvamos a ver me darás muchos besos y abrazos, y que una vez estemos juntos de nuevo renovaremos nuestros votos- dijo ya más animado- No creas que te librarás tan fácil de mí eh, por que para mí eso de "hasta que la muerte los separe" no aplica a nosotros, así que una vez los dos estemos del otro lado quiero que nos unamos, pero esta vez para siempre- una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y miró a Miguel con tanto amor que sería suficiente para acabar con el odio del mundo.

Miguel le devolvió una mirada cargada con el mismo amor   
-¡Claro que lo prometo!- dijo con tanta felicidad que no parecía que estaba muriendo- ¡Será fantástico! Ya tuvimos una ceremonia con nuestra familia viva, ahora podremos tener una con nuestra familia muerta- continuó mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las del mayor.

-¡Lo sé! Tadashi será el padrino, a ti te pueden entregar en el altar mamá Imelda y papá Hector- besó las manos del guitarrista y ambos rieron mientras seguían planeando su vida después de la muerte.

Cualquiera pensaría que habían enloquecido, o sentiría lástima al pensar que ese era su modo de sobrellevar la tragedia, pero ellos sabían que todo era real y que sus planes también lo serían, sólo tenían que ser pacientes.

Esa platica les ayudó bastante, la tristeza y el pesar pasaron a ser historia, hasta se sentían un poco tontos, es cierto que dolía tener que separarse pero ellos sabían que no era para siempre, ellos sabían que esta no era una despedida sino un hasta pronto y con eso en mente ahora se sentían renovados y listos para lo que seguía.

No tenían miedo, pues sabían que aunque el camino podía ser doloroso el destino era muy bello.

No estaban tristes, pues sabían que la muerte no era el fin sino el comienzo de algo nuevo "porque la muerte es la vida que enciende luces en otro lugar"

No tenían pesar, porque sabían que a Miguel lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos dos familias que ahora eran una sola, que nunca le faltarían el amor ni la felicidad y que del mismo modo a Hiro lo acompañarían sus familias vivas y que juntos sabrían llevar la desgracia.

Sus corazones aunque algo adoloridos estaban tranquilos, pues sabían que su amor sólo seguiría creciendo, sabían que ambos esperarían con ansias el día de muertos, que Hiro pondría la foto de su amado músico en el altar para poder recibir su visita, que Miguel lo iría a ver cada año con el resto de sus familias, ansiando cada vez más el día en que finalmente puedan reunirse.

El tiempo se agota y ambos lo saben, con un último beso se dicen hasta pronto y sellan sus promesas, un te amo dicho al unísono marca el inicio de su espera y de su futuro juntos en la eternidad.

Miguel deja este mundo con una sonrisa serena y aunque Hiro llora su partida una sonrisa como la de su amado adorna sus labios.

Ninguno maldice a la muerte, más bien la reciben con los brazos abiertos pues ellos saben que no todo es como creemos...

Porque ellos saben que la muerte viste de colores alegres y tiene aroma a cempasúchil.

Fin...


End file.
